a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to acrylic fibers having improved basic dyeability and methods for making the same.
b. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use additives such as vinyl benzene sulfonate as a copolymer in making acrylic fibers, the vinyl benzene sulfonate having a dyesite which enhances the basic dyeability of the fibers. One of the disadvantages of this approach is that these additive monomers are usually expensive and it is very difficult to recover any unreacted portions of such monomers. Also, since additives of this type usually are incorporated in the acrylic polymer chain as part of the chain, the amount of such additive which can be used is limited. It would be desirable to render these sulfonate-containing acrylic fibers more easily dyeable.